


spring cleaning

by riposte (pistolgrip)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistolgrip/pseuds/riposte
Summary: It's a nice day to clean the apartment, but Siete has other ideas.





	spring cleaning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buck/gifts).



> for a friend, who wanted 2000 words of siesix play fighting/wrestling... it got a little away from me but you know what's up
> 
> also, [the siete/six week i'm hosting is coming up](https://twitter.com/gbf76zine/status/1139889341399019521), so come and do something if you'd like!

Six leans over the balcony railing after airing out his and Siete's futon. Unlike the harsh smell of cleaning materials that's plagued their apartment all day, the spring air he breathes in refreshes him. If he weren't standing, he could bask in the sun here until he falls asleep.

From behind him comes a soft _thump_ , and he turns his ears towards it without moving his head. A few seconds later, he hears Siete groan and call his name. "Six."

He doesn't respond, content to soak up sunshine.

"Six." Siete whines. "Siii _iix._ "

He hears Siete roll over until he's by the entrance of the balcony, and then Siete swipes at his ankles. Six nudges him with his foot. "What do you want," he mutters, though it lacks bite.

"Attention, obviously."

Six turns around with a retort prepared, but judging by how Siete's smile grows, it's exactly what he wants. He sighs. "We have to finish cleaning before it gets dark."

"The only time-sensitive thing we _really_ needed to do was air out the futon while the sun was out, and…" Siete gestures with a lazy hand towards the balcony before grabbing onto Six's ankle.

Six kicks his leg to shake him off, the smile he'd tried to hide springing to his lips. Siete uses his shift in balance to tug on his leg and bring him down. The unexpected action gives Siete the opening to kneel up and grab his hips, pulling him down until he has no choice but to follow.

Siete takes advantage of his disorientation to turn Six over so his back is against the floor. He attempts a kiss, but Six dodges. "We're on the balcony, exposed," he states.

"We're not, first off. And second, if anyone sees me loving on you, that's their problem." His voice takes on a timbre so over-the-top sultry that Six snorts and looks away, feeling heat begin to rise to his face.

Undeterred, Siete kisses his cheek, his jaw, his neck. He has ideas, and while Six doesn't hate them, he doesn't want to reward the distraction so easily. With a plan forming in his mind, he turns his head back and meets Siete's lips, his hands tracing circles around his back.

Kissing Siete never gets old, and neither does this—he jabs his fingers into Siete's side, anticipating the shriek as he begins tickling him. Siete begs for mercy and squirms away, swatting at his hands.

Six grips even tighter onto his waist and turns them so their positions are switched, Six above him and slipping a leg between his. He holds Siete's hands by his head, and Siete grins up at him. With laughter from the tickling in his voice, he says, "Here I was, thinking you'd berate me for distracting you from chores."

"I am," Six says against his lips. Siete offers no resistance to resuming their kiss, making encouraging noises when Six grows more insistent and grinds his thigh against the front of Siete's pants. "You need to be punished."

"Okay, kinky. I like it," Siete mutters, hooking a leg around Six's waist. "If not a little forward."

Six rewards him for following his lead by deepening the kiss, when Siete uses the leverage from having one leg around his waist to push forward and flip their positions again. This time, Siete's too slow to pin him back down, and Six scrambles back. He supports himself with one arm and wraps the other around Siete's neck, holding him tight against his chest so he can't move.

Siete doesn't miss a beat. He moves his hands to grip onto Six's ass, kneels up, and drags him into his lap, forcing Six to release the headlock to grab onto him or risk tumbling backwards. He falls right into Siete's trap, pulled closer until no space exists between them.

Six wraps his legs loosely around his waist, knowing that he's on the losing end of this game. While they're normally even in terms of physical strength, Siete is determined to win this scuffle, using his strength to carry Six and toss him onto the couch.

He could have resisted further, but it's not a bad fate to succumb to. His back hits the cushions and the breath is knocked out of him, the springs creaking underneath his weight. When he takes a breath to reorient himself, Siete is already in the space above him, and Six's arms find their way around his shoulders, tugging him down until their lips meet.

"I know you're worried about cleaning," Siete says, "but we could kill two birds with one stone." His hands come down to play with the hem of Six's shirt before pushing it upwards, the calluses on his hands scratching against his skin.

Six arches into the touch, humming appreciatively when Siete thumbs at his nipples. "Explain."

"I could fuck you, right here," Siete declares, running his hands back down and leaving the shirt bunched up underneath Six's arms. "And when we're done, we go to the bathroom and clean ourselves up, _t_ _hen_ we clean the bathroom since we're already there."

Six takes too long to answer, focused on the feel of Siete's hands against his skin. "I'd prefer to finish cleaning before I think about fooling around."

"But you're thinking about it."

"That's not—" _an answer,_ Six starts to say, but Siete interrupts his train of thought with a kiss. The sigh Six lets out drains the tension from his body, and Siete wastes no time in filling in the space his breath left behind.

He makes a noise when Siete grinds their hips together, and then another noise of protest when Siete breaks the kiss. He pulls Six's legs around his hips, smirking. "Well, you're right. We have things to do."

"Get off, then," Six growls, trying to focus on anything but the feel of Siete's hands against his upper thighs, rubbing circles against the inseam of his pants.

"'Get off'? I thought you'd never ask." Grabbing onto Six's legs, he grinds against his ass more insistently enough for Six to feel his erection.

"Get off _the couch_ , moron." He's had enough of their game either way, and sensing his impatience, Siete's hands trace the elastic of Six's boxers before tugging them down, tossing them to the ground. Siete groans involuntarily when he grabs onto Six's bare legs and wraps them back around his waist, and Six shifts to be more comfortably seated in his lap, precome beading at the tip of his cock.

Siete traces patterns with his nails against the inside of his thighs, making Six's breath stutter when he grumbles, "At least take your pants off too." Instead of complying, Siete leans down to kiss him while a hand reaches between the couch cushions. He emerges with a bottle of lube, and Six stares at him. "Are you serious?"

"Nothing but, love," Siete says.

"What if you didn't close the cap on that properly?" It must be obvious to Siete that he's losing his edge by now, but he continues on. "You would have made a mess on the couch trying to find it."

"But it _didn't_ happen," Siete rebuts, waggling his eyebrows. "It lives another day to facilitate our sex lives." He uncaps the bottle and spreads a generous amount on his fingers, and Six rolls his eyes even as Siete presses them against his entrance. With a laugh in his voice, Siete says, "So do you wanna do this, or should we go back to scrubbing the floors?"

"Commit, Siete," Six says with difficulty, trying to relax through his anticipation. "If you drag me away from chores, then you may as well make it a pleasurable experience for me."

"Needy."

"It's only fair you should deliver what you've taunted me with."

Siete's eyebrows raise, and Six almost doubts himself. But the smile on Siete's face grows as he presses the first finger through the ring of muscle into Six's ass. He doesn't realize he's holding his breath until Siete leans over and kisses it out of him.

The gentle way Siete is preparing him leaves him just as breathless as the manhandling from earlier; the different ways Siete holds him always make him feel loved, no matter how rough or how reverent they are. Today, his motions are much too pleased about Six giving in to his requests for attention and a lazy fuck with nothing more than a playful battle for dominance, and Six wishes he were more annoyed about it.

Siete slows his motions before adding another finger, Six's legs twitching around him as he pumps his fingers faster. It's hard not to fall apart when Siete watching his every reaction for his own pleasure, remaining quiet, leaving the obscene wet noises of Siete fingering him and his barely contained moans as the only sound in the room. Between Siete's eyes roaming his body and him adding another finger to take him apart, not a single inch of him remains untouched from Siete's attention.

When Siete withdraws his fingers, Six allows himself a little smile at how Siete somehow manages to look debauched, with his red-kissed lips and the flush covering his face. If Siete notices the smile, he doesn't say anything, pouring lube into his hands and slicking his cock up. He presses his tip against Six's entrance and smiles when Six involuntarily tightens around him.

"Sorry!" Siete apologizes, without any remorse at all as he pulls out and pumps his cock at his entrance instead. "I should have asked if you were ready."

"Siete," he says, keeping his voice steady. It doesn't work as well as he'd like. "You cannot separate me from my chores only to delay the inevitable."

"You make it sound so unsavoury, love."

It's a miracle that instead of saying anything else, Siete wipes his hand on his shirt before taking it off, gripping onto Six's hips and sliding his cock inside him. At this point, Six is willing to lay back and let Siete take the reins, but Siete still seems content to tease, rolling his hips excruciatingly slowly as he eases his full length into him.

Impatient, Six hooks one of his legs over the back of the couch, pushing him further in with the other leg around Siete's hips, and when he tilts his head back at the feeling of Siete inside him, Siete takes it as invitation to pick up the pace. Six hopes the downstairs neighbours are out for the day, because the two of them have always been loud during sex, even when Six tries to hide it.

The couch slides across the floor with Siete's thrusts, and Six thinks they need to replace the stoppers on those—and then he stops thinking, because Siete plants one of his legs on the ground for extra leverage and raises Six's hips to get the perfect angle. He doesn't even recognize the noises coming out of his own mouth as he surrenders to Siete, giving him the satisfaction of winning today. Right now, he's chasing the high, lifting his hips to find the angle where Siete's cock makes sparks ignite in his vision.

He lets out a cry when Siete hits the right spot, and he buries his head into the couch cushions. Siete's balls smack against his ass as he snaps his hips faster, dragging his cock against his prostate with every thrust, and Six nearly chokes on his own drool when Siete's hand starts pumping his cock.

He opens his eyes to find Siete staring right at him, grinning as he twists his wrist, thumbing at the head. Six doesn't hide the whine that tumbles from his lips when he feels Siete's thrusts growing erratic, chasing his own pleasure while watching Six's. Everything builds to his climax, pleasure overflowing until his toes curl and he comes all over his own chest, uncaring that some of it hits him in the chin.

Nothing is as satisfying as tightening around Siete during his climax and being filled to the brim; nothing is as satisfying as feeling more than hearing Siete's drawn-out groan as he reaches his own orgasm, cock seated completely in his ass as he pumps hot come inside him.

His shallow thrusts fade out, and Siete leans over him to lick the come off of his chin and swallowing. "Step one done," he says, breathy, and then he kisses him.

Six hums at the salty taste of his own come lingering against Siete's tongue. His hearing is still muffled, his vision swimming, and it takes him a while to remember what Siete's referring to. "We went back a step. Now I have to clean the living room again," Six mutters.

"Or we could commit and make it messy again. Round two in a bit?" Siete says, and Six nudges him. But he basks in the afterglow, lazily grabbing for Siete to pull him close, and Siete embraces him like the rays of the sun.


End file.
